Pinksterbeweging
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis De pinksterbeweging is een stroming binnen het christendom die sterk de nadruk legt op de Heilige Geest, die de discipelen van Jezus Christus volgens de Bijbel op de Pinksterdag ontvingen. Dit wordt door de pinksterbeweging als een deel van de belofte gezien zoals dat staat weergegeven in de Bijbel, met name in het Bijbelboek Joël hoofdstuk 3Joël 3 (NBV) en in het Bijbelboek Handelingen hoofdstuk 2 Handelingen 2 (NBV). De pinksterbeweging die aan het begin van de 20e eeuw ontstond, is een fors groeiende beweging die aan het begin van de 21e eeuw ten minste 150 miljoen aanhangers telt. De precieze cijfers zijn echter onbekend. Schattingen lopen op tot 400 miljoen aanhangers. Hierbij zouden christenen die behoren tot de charismatische beweging zijn inbegrepen. Historisch gezien behoort de pinksterbeweging binnen het protestantisme thuis; zij vond binnen protestantse kerkgenootschappen haar oorsprong. Geschiedenis William J. Seymour (1870-1922) was een zwarte predikant uit Louisiana (VS) die de ervaring had met het bidden in vreemde tongen (talen). Hij werd niet toegelaten in de traditionele presbyteriaans-protestantse kerk vanwege zijn huidskleur. Hij vestigde zich als predikant in Los Angeles in de Azusa Street. Daar ontstond in 1906 een opwekkingsbeweging waar de doop met de Heilige Geest centraal stond. De tongentaal werd beschouwd als het bewijs van deze doop. De beweging toen was multiraciaal, zeer bijzonder in die tijd. Deze beweging, tot 1960, heet het klassiek pentecostalisme. Kerkgenootschappen die uit de pinksteropwekking ontstonden waren onder meer Assemblies of God, Church of God in Christ, Church of the Four Square Gospel en andere. Deze beweging sloeg over naar Europa en ook naar Nederland, waar diverse zelfstandige gemeenten zich vormden. Vanaf 1907 in Amsterdam de eerste, onder leiding van Gerrit Polman, de leider en vormgever van de beweging in Nederland. Vanaf 1960 is er sprake van een nieuwe beweging van de Heilige Geest in de Kerk, beginnende in de Episcopaalse kerk in Van Nuys (VS), met als bekende voorman Dennis Bennett. Historisch wordt dit gezien als het begin van de zogenaamde tweede golf, de Charismatische beweging binnen de gevestigde kerken, eerst in de protestantse en later, gerekend vanaf 1967 en meer omstreden, binnen bisdommen van de rooms-katholieke Kerk (Katholieke Charismatische Vernieuwing). Bekendste persoon in deze beweging is David du Plessis, die bruggen bouwde tussen diverse denominaties met als doel de ervaring van de Heilige Geest te verspreiden. De derde golf is die van het neo-pentecostalisme van na 1980, dat meer nadruk legt op de overwinningskracht van Christus door de Heilige Geest in het normale leven. Bekend uit deze periode is John Wimber, stichter van de Vineyard-beweging. Ook bekend is de zogenaamde Toronto Blessing, welke naam staat voor een krachtige uitstorting van de Geest in de Vineyard-gemeente in Toronto. Van hieruit heeft deze beweging zich sinds 1994 wereldwijd verspreid. Organisatorisch zijn de pinkstergemeenten congregationalistisch. Dat wil zeggen dat de plaatselijke gemeenten zelfstandig zijn en zelf beslissen of zij zich al dan niet bij een landelijke koepelorganisatie aansluiten, en zo ja bij welke. Contacten tussen gemeenten van verschillende koepels zijn gewoonlijk geen enkel probleem. Pinksterbeweging in Nederland In 1907 ontstond in Amsterdam, onder invloed van de opwekking in Los Angeles, de eerste pinkstergemeente. Deze stond onder leiding van Gerrit Polman. Aanvankelijk wilde de pinksterbeweging vooral een beweging zijn binnen de bestaande kerken. Toen dat na een aantal jaren niet veel resultaat had opgeleverd, ontstonden er een zelfstandige gemeentes. Dit ging met vallen en opstaan. De schatting is dat er rond 1940 zo'n 3.000 Nederlandse pinksterchristenen waren. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kreeg de beweging echter een flinke stimulans door een aantal gebeurtenissen. De aandacht werd flink getrokken door een aantal gebedsgenezers die Nederland bezochten, met als hoogtepunt een genezingscampagne van de Amerikaan Thomas Lee Osborn die in 1958 120.000 mensen naar het Malieveld trok. Na het vertrek van Thomas Lee Osborn tegen het einde van de jaren '50 raakt de pinksterbeweging in een stroomversnelling. Maar er ontstonden ook allerlei vertakkingen, die her en der vernieuwing brachten. De opwekkingsbeweging Stromen van Kracht van Karel Hoekendijk en de organisatie Kracht van Omhoog van Johannes Emmanuel van den Brink zorgden voor een stevige impuls. Ook iemand als Johan Maasbach, de vertaler van Osborn, droeg bij aan de groei van de pinksterbeweging. Overal in het land kwamen nieuwe gemeenten van de grond en hij vestigde de aandacht op zich door via de media veel nadruk te leggen op de pinksterboodschap. thumb|left|220px|Volle Evangelie Gemeente 'Woord en Daad' te [[Vaassen]] Ook de pinksterbeweging in Nederland kreeg op haar beurt in de jaren '60 te maken met de charismatische beweging en in de jaren '90 met de zogeheten 'derde golf'. Haar invloeden zijn duidelijk zichtbaar, hoewel beide bewegingen in Nederland minder invloed uitoefenden dan op internationaal niveau. Ook de komst van verschillende (internationale) organisatie zendingsorganisaties, zoals Jeugd met een Opdracht en stichting Opwekking, hebben kleur gegeven aan de pinksterbeweging in Nederland. Het aantal christenen behorend tot de pinksterbeweging in Nederland wordt vandaag de dag geschat op 140.000 gelovigen. Het aantal gemeentes wordt geschat op ruim 600, maar hoe precies deze schattingen zijn, is moeilijk te zeggen, omdat de pinksterbeweging in Nederland ernstig versplinterd is. Kerken komen op en gaan onder. Of er sprake is van succes, hangt vaak af van de charismatische aantrekkingskracht van de voorganger. In Nederland bestaat wel het Landelijk Platform van de Pinkster- en Volle Evangeliebeweging. Hierbij zijn een zevental kerkgenootschappen aangesloten: Verenigde Pinkster- en Evangeliegemeenten, Rafaël Nederland, Bethel Pinksterkerk Nederland, Volle Evangelie Bethel Kerk, Bethel Pentecostal Temple Fellowship Nederland, Newfrontiers en Victory Outreach Nederland. Een aantal groepen, waaronder de Vineyard, de Morgenstondgroep, Stichting Johan Maasbach Wereldzending, zijn hier niet bij aangesloten. Ook zijn er veel - schattingen gaan uit van ongeveer vijftig procent - plaatselijke evangelische- en pinkstergemeentes die niet zijn aangesloten bij één van deze kerkgenootschappen, maar onafhankelijk zijn. Belangrijkste kenmerken Pinkstergemeenten verschillen natuurlijk onderling, maar kenmerken die vaak voorkomen zijn: *Redding. Iemand kan alleen gered kan worden door Jezus Christus aan te nemen als Heer en Redder tot vergeving der zonden *De Bijbel heeft absoluut gezag *Doop met de Heilige Geest. Deze wordt gezien als een 'tweede werk van genade'. Hierdoor wordt de gelovige toegerust tot diensbetoon en om te getuigen. *Handoplegging en genezing door gebed *Glossolalie of het spreken in tongen (het vermeende spreken in vreemde talen die men nooit heeft geleerd). De klassieke pinkstertheologie leerde dat dit het fysieke bewijs was van de doop in de Heilige Geest *Een nadruk op de persoonlijke, emotionele ervaring van God (en van het vervuld zijn van de Heilige Geest) *Uitbundige zang met gebaren en opheffen van handen, soms met dans *Openheid voor visioenen en openbaringen van God *Geloof wordt gezien als persoonlijke beleving *Kinderen worden "opgedragen" (gezegend in een speciale dienst), volwassenen (of jongeren die oud genoeg zijn om zelf te kiezen) worden gedoopt door onderdompeling *Nadruk op het zelf maken van een keuze voor God (het is niet alleen God die voor de mens kiest, maar ook de mens die voor God moet kiezen) *In (sommige) kringen heerst een zekere vorm van anti-intellectualisme. Dat vertaalt zich in een kinderlijke vorm van geloven en afkeer van bv. theologische opleidingen *Een sterke nadruk op zending. Alle stammen en volken moeten het evangelie hebben gehoord voordat Jezus terug komt *Eindtijd. Het zal niet lang meer duren voordat de aarde vergaat, maar Jezus Christus zal spoedig komen. In veel kringen wordt geloofd dat er eerst nog een wereldwijde opwekking zal uitbreken. Terminologie Er is een breed scala van namen die kerken binnen de pinksterbeweging gebruiken. De meest gangbare zijn: Pinkster-, Volle-Evangelie-, Evangelische, Evangelie-, Charismatische en Christengemeente. Soms worden deze namen gevolgd door een plaatsnaam of een referentie naar een Bijbels persoon of plaats (bv. Pinkstergemeente Diemen of Volle-Evangeliegemeente Eljakim). De naam pinkstergemeente heeft de oudste rechten, maar omdat deze term op den duur bij veel mensen negatieve associaties opriep (zoals met een sekte), kozen veel (nieuwe) gemeentes voor een andere naam. Met name vanaf de jaren ’50 kwam de naam "Volle-Evangeliegemeente" in zwang (meestal onjuist gespeld als "Volle Evangelie Gemeente"). Veel kerken zijn daar echter inmiddels weer van teruggekomen. Met name die gemeenten die goede relaties met de historische kerken hadden ontwikkeld, waren zich er in de loop der jaren van bewust geworden, dat de term ‘volle’ wat pretentieus was. Neutraal alternatief voor "Volle-Evangeliegemeenten" is "evangelisch" of "evangelie". De naam charismatisch – althans in deze betekenis; niet te verwarren met charismatisch leiderschap – is tegelijk met de charismatische beweging opgekomen. Vanaf de jaren ’90 is de term "Christengemeente" populair geworden. Deze is met name in gebruik bij groepen die ontstaan ten tijde van de derde golf. Zij willen terugkeren naar de gemeente van het Nieuwe Testament en zich niet tot een bepaalde groep rekenen. Sektarisme De parlementaire sektencommissie in Vlaanderen is volgens De Standaard bezorgd over de invloed van de Pinksterbeweging. Er zijn volgens de arts Anne-Françoise Gennotte en de psychologe Marcella Ares van het Brusselse Universitair Medisch Centrum Saint-Pierre, patiënten die meer heil verwachten van urenlange gebeden dan van medicatie. "Het zijn veelal Afrikanen die in de greep van Pinksterkerken zijn geraakt"Adviescentrum sekten bezorgd over invloed Pinksterbeweging, De Standaard, 6 juni 2008'Geloof Pinksterkerken verhindert medische behandelingen', De Standaard, 6 juni 2008 De Afrikaanse Pinksterkerken spelen heel erg met de tegenstelling tussen Satan en God. Via duiveluitdrijving en langdurige gebeden kan volgens hen het kwaad worden bestreden. Zo is ook het aidsvirus voor veel Afrikaanse gelovigen een teken van Satan, dat volgens hen niet met de medische wetenschap kan worden verdreven. Wanneer gelovigen zelfs om religieuze redenen medische behandelingen stopzetten, dan is er een belangrijk maatschappelijk probleem, zegt Eric Brasseur, directeur van het IACSSO . Overigens dient wel te worden opgemerkt dat de meeste pinkstergemeenten het principe hanteren dat na genezing (in het algemeen, en van welke ziekte dan ook) door gebed te allen tijde de reguliere arts moet worden geraadpleegd om genezing vast te stellen en om te bepalen of de reguliere behandeling kan worden gestaakt (of bijv. moet worden aangepast). Dit acht men in overeenstemming met de principes van Jezus Christus die mensen genas en dan naar de priesters (de medici van die tijd) stuurde om vast te stellen of men werkelijk genezen was. Externe link *Officieel portaal van de Nederlandse pinkster- en volle evangeliebeweging }} Categorie:Nieuwe religieuze beweging Categorie:Pinksterbeweging